Architects and businesses frequently deal with building plans. The plans are drawn on paper or plastic and depict floor layouts, elevational views and so on. To provide the necessary detail, these plans are commonly on oversized paper (or plastic).
Storage of such plans is a problem. The paper containing a plan or drawing is rolled up into a tube or cylinder. The paper is then secured by a rubber band so as to prevent the tube from unrolling.
Once the paper is rolled up into a tube, there is no satisfactory place to store the rolled plans. The rolled plans can be laid down onto a surface and stacked in a horizontal orientation. Unfortunately, the rolled plans are cylindrical in shape, wherein the plans tend to roll apart from each other. The rolled plans could be stored on their ends in a vertical orientation. However, the rolled plans must be leaned against something to prevent the plans from falling over.